Season 2
. Can you spot the voyeur? ]] Season 2 features the story "An Honest Mistake" by the author mctwist. This is also the first season where Danny becomes an official co-host of the podcast, starting with episode 1. This story has 6 chapters, but was split into 12 episodes of the podcast. Because of errors in the document they were reading from, the chapters were actually read out of order and were read on the podcast in the following sequence: 1, 3, 5, 2, 4, 6. This caused quite a bit of confusion for the hosts as the season progressed as the story would allude to previous instances which had not yet been read. Summary Amortentia: The most powerful love potion in the world. And, as Draco Malfoy soon finds out, also the most dangerous; the kind that keeps you coming back for more, even after you think it's all over. When Draco accidentally drinks some of Hermione's Amortentia things get steamy in Slughorn's classroom - and all over the Hogwarts grounds! Episodes * S02E01 - Love Potion No. 9 3/4 * S02E02 - Hermione's First D * S02E03 - A Field of Naked Malfoys * S02E04 - Pansy Raid * S02E05 - The Vibrating Broomstick * S02E06 - I Declare a Tongue War * S02E07 - Cl!t Hanger * S02E08 - Sexpelliarmus * S02E09 - Tits for Tat * S02E10 - Horny & Dangerous * S02E11 - He Who Must Not Be That Into You * S02E12 - Good 'til the Last Drop * S2: Meet the Author - McTwist Relationship(s) * Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy * Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson Other Characters that Appear * Ron Weasley * Harry Potter * Blaise Zabini * Horace Slughorn * Severus Snape * Roger Davies * Cho Chang * Kreacher (mentioned, but does not appear) Notable Jokes, Gags and References from Season 2 * The confusing chapter order * Dubious Consent: Amortentia is the equivalent of being drugged * The black cloth (Episode 3, 8, 9) * Slughorn is every piece of furniture (originated in this season) (Episode 1, 2, 3, 4, 7, 9, 11, 12) * Vibrating broomstick * Gasping Lyndsay (Episode 1, 3, 4, 7, 9, 10) * Ron Bashing (Episode 1, 2, 4, 5, 6, 11) * SEX HEX! (Episode 1, 2, 3, 4) * Snape's alternately coarse and silken body hairs (Episode 1) * Equal Nipple Play (Episode 1) * Nipple dancing (Episode 1, 3) * Odd pairings/couple names (Episode 1) * Underpants (Episode 3, 4, 5, 7, 9) * Prefect's Bathroom (Episode 3, 4) * "Joybox" as a euphemism for the vagina (Episode 4, 9) * Celebration of 18-23 year old boners (Episode 2, 3, 4) * Verginer (Episode 5, 7) * Dense Harry (Episode 6, 7) * Danny's Pansy Voice (AKA Dansy) (Episode 7, 9, 10, 11) * Pansy's Pug face (Episode 7) * Sexpelliarmus spell to remove clothes. * Introduction of The Howlers segment (Episode 9) * Long, sexy owl legs (Episode 9) * Musical Parodies (Episode 11) * Lyndsay's Sex Logistics (Episodes 3, 11) * Frequent mentions of Hermione's wetness Category:Seasons Category:F/M Pairing Category:Season 2